


Deal

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, S06E08 Rewritten - Freeform, Savitar needs tons of hugs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: S6E07之后神速力认为只有Savitar能拯救Barry，于是它在Savitar被时间悖论追上的瞬间把他带进了神速力，以帮助他免除被悖论抹消为报答让他去救回被血魔控制的BarrySavitar诚情加盟闪电侠S06E08
Relationships: Barry Allen & Savitar, Barry Allen & The Speed Force
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 官方不带萨萨玩只好自我满足一下
> 
> 本质上只是想写萨萨和神速力一边互相嫌弃一边不得不互相合作的场景(但好像目前只有萨萨在单方面的嫌弃神速力
> 
> 非常短非常魔幻
> 
> 也许有后续（？）

“我需要你的帮助。”神速力说。

Savitar双手抱臂靠在墙角，有些过长的刘海因为垂着头而遮盖了眼里晦涩的情绪。

子弹穿过胸腔的剧痛与灼热感依旧是那样清晰。

那个曾经说过“不管发生了什么，我对你的感觉永远也不会改变”的女人，在电光火石间没有丝毫犹豫地射穿了他的心脏。

他那个精心筹备了多年的宏伟计划最终就这般滑稽地落下了帷幕。

而几乎就是在下一刻，他便出现在了这个房间。

Savitar认得这里的每一处陈设——漆成蓝色的墙壁以及上面的几张星体海报，摆在墙角的天文望远镜，绘着星星月亮的床头灯，还有那张铺着他当年最喜欢的火箭与行星图案的毯子的单人床。

这是他幼时的房间，更准确的来说，这是Barry Allen11岁之前的卧室。

房间中央的木床上，正坐着那个以他母亲的面貌出现的意识体，只能称之为“它”的意识体身后未完全掩上的窗帘之外，仅有一片混沌的虚无。

他在神速力之中。

Savitar没想过有朝一日神速力居然会向他请求帮助。他从没忘却那段在神速力监狱里待着的时光，只有Barry Allen受到神速力的偏爱，在失去Barry Allen这个身份之后，作为Savitar的他不过是芸芸众生里普通的一员。

甚至可能更糟。

他们从来都只是敌人。

但看上去是神速力救了他。

伟大的速度之神决定屈尊听一听对方的请求。

“只有你能拯救Barry。”用着Nora Allen样貌的意识体红着眼眶，头发散乱，语气里带着哭腔和微妙的希冀。

看啊，就算它已经变成了这幅模样，嘴里念叨的始终都还是Barry Allen。

“我不是Barry Allen，你明白的，”他声音里带着冷酷，“就算你用着这张脸我也不会对你心存怜惜。我没有理由帮你，我情愿直接……”

随风消散。

“你不甘心。”神速力打断了他未尽的话语，它从床上站起身来，走到与Savitar一步之遥的距离仰头直视他的双眼，“我不能让你成神，但我能够实现你最初的愿望。”

他听出了对方语气里的郑重。

Savitar以一种古怪的神情盯着它，半晌扯了扯嘴角，露出一个假笑，“Barry可真是你的宠儿。”

为了他你什么都做得出来。

可Savitar呢，他只是Barry Allen的无心之失，疯魔的残次品，一个被所有人遗弃的时间残余。

他才是那个可有可无的存在。

“只有你能救他，”它又重复了一遍，声音里的哭腔消失了，剩下的只有死水一般的平静，“我的报酬对你来说很有吸引力，我能让你重新拥有一切曾经失去的东西，你不应该拒绝这个提议。”

“说吧，”他沉默了一会儿，终还是开了口，他确实拒绝不了这个诱惑，“哪一年的Barry又怎么了？”

……

“所以是2019年的Barry和你闹翻了，”Savitar挑了挑眉，“而他为了不被你抓去祭天，被一个可以操纵血液的疯子给控制了？哇哦，他这两年的生活可真是丰富多彩。”

神速力没搭理这句感慨，只是皱着眉看他，“你接受我的提议吗？”

这的确是一个有趣的局面。

原来就算是那个Barry Allen，与神速力之间的关系也会出现裂痕。

既能够摆脱时间悖论活下去，又能看到神速力吃瘪，这种“双赢”的好事他又怎么会拒绝呢。

他等不及去看看了。

Savitar勾了勾嘴角，露出了到这里来之后第一个真心的微笑。

“成交。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常短小的一章
> 
> 下更圣诞后见

“巴别程序启动。”

冰冷的电子声在表层控制室里响起。

在Frost“‘巴别程序’又是什么，那不是Barry战衣上的防护装置吗”的疑问声中，Cisco正飞速地在键盘上敲敲打打，囊括了整个S.T.A.R. Lab的分子力场还需要一些数据上的调试，他的神情是那样的专注与严肃，只有不时过重的“嗒嗒”声泄露了他同样紧张的情绪。

在Barry被那个Ramsey所控制的当下，他得保护身边剩余的同伴。

“那是第一版了，在2.0的版本中，我在S.T.A.R. Lab周围建造了一个分子力场，任何一切都无法出入，包括……”

他的声音突兀地顿住了——他敢肯定上一秒那里绝对还是空无一物，表层控制室中央突然出现的缺口证明了他曾以为固若金汤的分子力场依旧存在着他自己也没有意识到的缺憾。Cisco抓起放在一旁的平板，注意到Frost手上冒出的寒气以及Iris不知道从哪里掏出来的枪，每一个人都绷直了身体，缺口后面未知的一切使得每一个人原本紧张的心绪又蒙上了一层不安。

有什么东西冲出了缺口，三人只感觉一阵风从他们身边刮过，之前Barry走时散落一地的纸张再一次被风吹起，还未触及地面又随着逆行的气流再次向上翻飞。

有什么东西停在了Cisco面前。

那是一个人。

一个本该绝无可能出现在这里的人。

对方的身上依旧穿着那件与两年前别无二致的黑夹克，但这间屋子里站着的所有人都曾亲眼见证他被时间悖论追上随风飘散的过程。

这个右脸带着伤疤的时间残余此时正歪着头，看着Cisco下意识地把平板当在身前的动作，发出了一声意味不明的嘲讽。

“Cisco Ramon，你的分子力场做的挺好。”

Cisco发誓他从这句话里面听出了几分咬牙切齿的味道。

Savitar的心情实在算不上很好。

他被神速力简单粗暴地扔进了S.T.A.R. Lab（甚至还没能谈谈具体的任务细节），早前的些许幸灾乐祸消散在了出现在表层控制室的那一瞬间。

他本不想对上留在房间里的Team Flash，却没料到笼罩在S.T.A.R. Lab外的分子力场阻碍了他离开的行为。

只有Cisco Ramon才能打得开的分子力场。

他一边在心中诅咒神速力，一边不得不回去与他曾经的朋友、同伴、以及最爱的女人共处一室。但当那个长发圆脸的科学家用着颤抖的声音叫出了他的名字时，他却有些惊讶地意识到自己居然奇迹般地平静了下来。

“啧，放轻松，”他抽走了Cisco手里的平板，粗略的扫了几眼确定其中的信息对自己没有用处后随手放在了一旁，语调里带着些许让人不明所以的玩味，“我是站在你们这边的。”

话音未落，Savitar的身影就从Cisco对面消失，在众人还未来得及作出反应前出现在了仍然保持着举枪姿势的Iris附近，对方手里举着的枪支眨眼间转移到了他的手中：“是神速力派我来的，我和你们有着共同的目标。”

他把玩着手中的M9*，“哦，我还记得这个小玩意儿，拿枪指着对方可不是什么礼貌的打招呼方式。”他扣上了保险栓，举起枪对着Iris露出一个假笑，“我的后背上还有着一个9mm口径的伤疤呢。”

他将枪递回给Iris，正想再说些什么，方才挂着的笑容突然僵在了脸上。大脑中突然的信息过载给他带来了尖锐的头疼，Barry Allen两年半来的记忆争先恐后地涌入他的脑海，太阳穴在一突一突地跳动，那些熟悉又陌生的场景在他脑中盘旋炸裂，随之而来的还有剧烈的眩晕与反胃感。

Savitar用手撑住了身前的桌子，抓住桌沿的指节由于过度用力而有些发白。

“虽然我不是什么合作的忠实爱好者，”他努力压抑着那些令他不适的感觉，他决不允许自己在这群人面前失态，“但我想此刻的我们都别无选择。你们需要一个极速者去帮你们带回被那个疯子控制的Barry，而我需要救回真正的Barry使得神速力帮我摆脱时间悖论。”

说出这些本不是他的本意，但Savitar必须要说些什么来保证他的清醒。

他注意到Iris神情间的挣扎。正当她张开嘴想要说些什么的时候，Frost从一旁冲过来抱住了他。方才她手上冒出的寒气早在他出现的瞬间就已经消失，但她像是才意识到他确实活生生地站在表层控制室里，而不是什么归来的亡魂。

她不着痕迹地用自己的身体撑起了两人的体重。Frost似乎从Savitar之前的表现中看出了一点儿迹象，但她什么也没有说。

好姑娘。

Savitar垂下头，用温和的目光注视着将他抱住的女孩，此刻他脸上的神情终于带上了些曾经Barry的模样。他拍了拍她的背，用最柔和的声音说了句“好久不见”。

Frost将他抱的更紧了一点儿。

Cisco和Iris对视了一眼。

“好吧，”Cisco最后说，“我们需要一个计划。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M9*:我对枪械没什么了解，纯粹是在看图瞎编，第三季二十三集Iris开枪的场景拿的枪和M9看起来有大概80%相似吧，而且确实维基百科说美国挺多警察用这个的（所以随便看看就好x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好半年多过去了我又开始炒血魔的冷饭了
> 
> 目测走完608剧情至少还得两更
> 
> Bug数不胜数，请勿深思
> 
> *本章Iris粉慎入

今夜的中城充斥着恐慌与不安。呼啸而过的警笛声，不明的撞击与碎裂声，人群的尖叫声，给这个注定不会平凡的夜晚蒙上了一层更为绝望的阴影。

Savitar转过了一个弯，绕过了两个被那个疯子称之为Blood Brothers的类丧尸生物体，啧，他不得不承认，就算单从视觉上来说，这些玩意儿也绝对算得上是有碍观瞻。

哦，计划，什么计划？好吧，这是一份涉及到了Barry和脑力增强仪以及一些其他的细枝末节的计划，Cecile和Kamila也被成功的送回了S.T.A.R. Lab，但当务之急的部分，是他们得把感染后的Barry带回来，这也同样是计划中最麻烦的一环。实验室的卫星在防护罩开启后均属于失联状态，饶是Savitar也没想到有朝一日他竟成为了Barry Allen的活体探测器。

至少再次奔跑起来的感觉还算不错，他正随着脑子里新鲜涌入的记忆追随着Barry留下的踪迹，甚至还有闲心冲着通讯器发出“现在到底是‘生化危机’还是‘行尸走肉’”的感慨。

耳麦的另一端传来了Cisco紧张却依旧带有几分兴致勃勃的嗓音，这位优秀的科学家在短时间内通过从外推器上得来的灵感有效地解决了他们的通讯问题，此时正着手研究着那个据他所说应该能“治愈”血魔的光子发射器。

“当然是——”

“喂！你们两个！”这是Iris的声音，这位无比焦虑的女士强硬地打断了两人的闲聊。

Savitar暗自撇了撇嘴，在失去了一层充满粉红泡泡的滤镜后，Iris就只是……一个Iris。

为什么要对一个基本上可以算是杀掉你的女人心怀好感呢？

严格来说她并没有做错什么，可这不妨碍他依旧对此感到不爽。

反正这也早就不再是属于他的那个Iris。

“嘿，大伙儿，我和Joe在一起，发现Dark Flash，”Frost急促的声音从耳麦里传出，还参杂着一点儿细微的、由电流发出的“滋滋”声，“坐标……”

操。

Savitar只觉得脚下一个踉跄，一时不察，膝盖一软向前栽倒在地。

这真是有辱他“速度之神”的名号。

一种阴冷的感觉席卷了他的大脑，也许还带着点湿滑和黏腻，足够恶心，却仍旧不容置疑地向内侵蚀，早前没能完全恢复的头疼在此刻更是雪上加霜，耳畔也像是传来尖锐的轰鸣，他听不清从通讯器中传来的任何声音，好像有人在叫他的名字，又或许没有，Frost和Joe的景象倒是清晰地灌进了他的脑子里。

这不是他的感受，是那个疯子对Barry做了些什么。

他颤抖着从一个Blood Brother的桎梏中挣脱开来，这个见鬼的东西在他肩上咬了一口，他凭着感觉奋力向远方冲去，等回过神来发现自己竟来到了一个还算是熟悉的地方。

他过去的据点。

两年多来这个曾经破落的仓库如今也可以称之为是有了翻天覆地的变化，从门上“M”型的logo和严密的生物锁就能看出不少端倪。好在这点障碍对他来说算不上有多难，而大晚上的也没什么人在仓库区这种荒无人烟的地方闲逛。

完美的地点。

Savitar撑着墙小心翼翼的在角落里坐下，冰冷的触感对他目前糟糕的状态提供了适当的缓解，耳鸣有所好转，却还是参杂着些许诡异的噪音，Iris和Cisco似乎在争吵些什么，但目前的他既没有余力也毫不关心其中的具体内容。

他将头靠在墙上，忍着恶心和眩晕吃力地扒开自己的衣服，肩头青了一大块儿，很疼，但好在没流血。

喘息声在广阔的空间里回响。

操你的神速力。操你的Ramsey Rosso。 **操你的Barry Allen。**

他从没这么痛恨过两人之间这种恒定的链接。在2019年的当下，所有的一切对他来说都是全新的存在，也同样该死地意味着他一个人的大脑将会持续地同时处理两人份的感受。

他必须得重新习惯这个。

似乎是过去了许久，又像仅是飞逝的瞬间，耳麦里此起彼伏的嘈杂将他从朦胧的混沌里拖回，Savitar费力地眨了眨眼，意识到那是Cisco在焦急地喊他名字。

他敲了敲耳畔的通讯器，将自己从静音的状态中解除，“在。”话音未落，属于血魔的湿冷再次侵占了他的感官。是Barry Allen，不，Dark Flash和Iris……？

OK，他想自己大概知道了Cisco如此焦心的原因。

果然，耳麦中的声音证实了他的猜想。“谢天谢地，”对方并未对他之前失联的始末多做纠缠，“我们收到了Barry的消息约Iris在他们的住所见面，我没能拦住她。”Cisco说得飞快，“目前那边的通讯已经断了，天啊不敢相信我居然会对你说这个，但请务必将他们两个都带回来。”

“收到。”Savitar揉了揉额角，计划总会出现各种各样的差错，他习惯了。

他绝对要尽快解决这个问题，然后确保自己远离中城的这群家伙们。

“什么样的妻子能够接受亲手葬送自己的丈夫？”在他赶到loft之时，穿着红色制服的男人正将挣扎不断的Iris拉近了一点儿，高速震动的手臂眼看着就要穿过她的胸膛。

Savitar不会承认他其实并不怎么想打断这个过程，那个场面或许包含了血腥，但也一定极具美感，瞧瞧吧，是那个Barry Allen终究会完成他未尽的使命。出于对生存的强烈渴望使他将这样充满了诱惑的念头压回心底，在刹那间伸手将Iris挡在了身后，“现在她是我的啦，Barry。”

他对上了身前那人的双眼。

操。

被强迫接收的记忆在一段时间的适应下逐渐变得可以忍受，他也算是在时间线上见过大风大浪，但即使是有了某种程度上的心理准备，乍眼间看见被血魔感染后的半个“自己”，啧，还真是不堪入目。

“你有多久没刷牙了？”他挑起了一边的眉，同时用垂在身后的手示意Iris快走。

脑海里传来那个疯子骤然加剧的情绪，被血魔操控的闪电侠发出了几道怪异且渗人的笑声。

“你是……那个时间残余。”Dark Flash说，“你不是……”

“Well，我从地狱里又爬回来了。”Savitar歪了歪头，“感谢你对我这不成器的本体多加关照，”他加重了自己的语气，“但是时候把他还给我了。”

“不，”那个低沉的声音倒是带着冷硬的坚决，“是他选择的我，我们将一同迎接无尽的永恒。”

愤怒充盈了他的大脑，似乎有千军万马碾过了脆弱不堪的海马体，对方像是被惹恼了，Savitar在一瞬间感受到了杀意，感官再次陷入了混乱，太阳穴疼痛到近乎下一秒就会炸开，他死死地咬住了牙关，绷紧了自己的身体，有冷汗从前额滴落，一切都好似安静了下来，充满了火药味的气氛陷入了胶着。

是一只手打破了此间的寂静。

Dark Flash看着Iris紧扣在Savitar肩上的那只手，古怪地说了句“later”，一道黑灰色的闪电就消失在了房间里。

伤口被挤压带来的剧痛使得Savitar发出了一道短促的“嘶”声，他扯开对方的手臂，转过身眯眼注视着这个矮他半头的女人，“Iris West-Allen.”

“你在干什么？你是真的想杀了他！”Iris竟然还言辞激烈地向他发出质问，“我能感觉得出来。”

“什么？”他声音里的暴躁几乎要凝聚成实体，“虽然我们暂时结成了联盟，但你无权对我作出批判。”他抱起臂来瞪着对方，“我不会杀了他，我会确保他活下来。而你，是你害得我们又失去了一次找回Barry的机会。”

他无意与Iris多费口舌，伸手就要掏出口袋里的外推器，这位饱经变故还依旧保持着良好记者素养的女士却仍在得寸进尺地试图问出点东西，“那你在失联的时候又做了什么？你的举动很难让我们对你产生信任。”

Iris的语气里居然还有几分咄咄逼人，“而你现在又在干什么，你不是应该接着去追他把我的丈夫带回S.T.A.R. Lab吗?”

Savitar的动作顿住了。

“我现在追不上他！”他几乎是喊了出来，“你就是想让我承认这个吗，你体会过那种脑袋里同时存在两种记忆的感受吗，你知道那个Ramsey对你的丈夫到底做了一些什么吗。”

“你不会想知道的。”

“醒醒吧，Iris，我们之前没有什么信任可言。”他按了按眉心，告诫自己不要在这种时刻作出一些无法挽回的举动，“听着，我没有必要顾及你们的情绪，我也没有义务去拯救这座城市。我并不关心即将到来的危机，到那时我甚至都不会停留在这条时间线上了，我只需要把Barry带回来，之后就是你们的问题了。”

他制止住对方将要抛出的下一个疑问，“问题时间结束了，女士。现在，你可以选择跟我一起回到S.T.A.R. Lab，”Iris口袋里的外推器眨眼间出现在了他的手中，“又或者我把你留在这里自生自灭。”

“相信我，我很乐意这么做。”

Iris白了他一眼，用上了十足的力量把仪器从他手中抽走，打开了缺口，高跟鞋走在地面上发出了愤怒的“嗒嗒”声。

好吧，Savitar眼睁睁地看着这个缺口在他身前飞速的合上了。他磨了磨牙，fine，反正还有一个。

他重新打开了一个属于自己的缺口，S.T.A.R. Lab里温暖的气息舒缓了他在这个夜晚历尽折磨的脆弱神经。

事态终究还是变得复杂了起来。

**Fucking West-Allen.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萨萨（对Iris）：你和Barry到现在都没离婚实在是让我大开眼界。
> 
> （手动滑稽


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉在ooc的道路上更进了一步
> 
> 夹带了很多我流私货 慎入

好了，这就是决定成败的那一刻——碎石子铺成的台阶、开着内置灯的人工瀑布、两个崭新的Blood Brothers、以及那个血魔看上去毫不设防的后背——完美地几乎像是一个陷阱。

最糟不过是退回S.T.A.R. Lab再换一个新计划，Savitar暗自摇了摇脑袋，反正至始至终就没抱有过太大的希望。

他毫不犹豫地打开了光子发射器。

B计划比起之前的初版计划对他来说多了一道不是那么必要的步骤。既然没有办法在不与血魔产生冲突的情况下将Barry带回实验室，那为什么不直接从源头开始解决问题？在失去了主体的控制后，想要找回Barry的神智自然是容易许多。

光子发射器在Iris的一声冷哼后被郑重地交到了Savitar的手中，Cisco根据警方无线电的追踪找到了这位今夜在城里大肆破坏的罪魁祸首。而他作为外勤，又一次地踏入了外面那个近乎看不出原貌的中城。

紫色的光芒如箭矢般射入血魔的身体，对方在光子的灼烧下发出一声粗砺的叫喊，一旁的跟班们也摇晃着倒了下去。男人身上黑色的纹路肉眼可见地消散开来，Savitar攥紧了手中的发射器，用眼神和记忆搜寻着Dark Flash的踪迹。

暗色的电光伴随着破风声从他的眼角闪过，就算是做足了心理准备，电光火石间两人的交手再次使他感受到了如今速度上的差距，昔日里中城的红色希望在此时浑身充斥着冷酷，就连眼白都布满了无机质的漆黑。Savitar用一只手维持着仪器的稳定，一边就着头疼思考着眼前的局面。由大剂量光子辐射构成的“疗程”竟看上去颇有成效，他偏过头，在混乱中瞥见血魔原本骇人的外表在紫光的照耀下也近乎回归正常，直到——

暗淡的闪电涌进了精密的仪器，炸裂的火花与飘溢的白烟述说着这台发射器的终结。那些深色的纹路与粘液如蛛网般再次爬上了不远处男人的身体，光子发射器被落在了脚下，Savitar像是想到了什么，下意识地皱了皱眉，几乎没有反抗地任由Dark Flash将自己带到了血魔的身前。

“Savitar.”对方本尊的态度较之彼时于loft中的交锋倒是显得更为平和，对于之前的偷袭也并没有展现出过多的怒火。他看向Savitar，嘴角还挂起了一个不太明显的笑容。

Savitar沉默地对视回去，同时在心中推测着这个疯子的用意，那人所表现出来的这种姿态反而使他更生警惕。

“Bloodwork.”他说，眼神扫过站在一旁的Dark Flash。

血魔现在反而像是对他有了几分真心实意的兴趣，甚至用着充满诱惑的语气向他递出了橄榄枝，“加入我吧，我们会是很好的组合。”

“一个Barry还没能让你满足吗，你那个‘宏伟’的计划中居然还有我的一席之地？”Savitar漫不经心地问，声音里却暗含着几分呛人的尖刻，“你具体又想让我做些什么呢？”

血魔向他伸出了手，还带着一点儿刻意的真诚，“We’re gonna figure it out, together.”

Savitar顿住了，在几秒的空白后又忽地歪头露出一个笑来，“你也挺有意思的，Ramsey Rosso，有没有兴趣做我的炼金术师？”

两人无言地瞪视着对方，脸上相似的冷笑与其中浓厚的嘲讽给周遭的的环境附上了一层深重的压迫。

“你知道吗，”终是血魔打破了此间的寂静，“在我们说话的当今，我的军队就快要抵达S.T.A.R. Lab了。人类的全面救赎就将要来临。”

“S.T.A.R. Lab……？”Savitar轻声重复了一遍，随即意识到了其中的联系，“你操控Barry黑进了粒子加速器。”

“不错，”对方又笑了起来，语气中透露出了极端的狂热，“整座城市都会得到永生。”他向着Savitar摇了摇手，“Come home, Barry, come home.”

Savitar眯起了眼，嘴角却又在下一刻勾起一抹弧度，刹那间的变故打断了血魔未尽的话语，抑制手铐在不知何时被戴在了Dark Flash身上，而那位造成了这一切的主谋正拽住对方冲进了一个正在闭合的缺口，只来得及留下一句“感谢提供有效信息，这个Barry我就收下了”作为结语。

血魔咬着牙凝视着身前空无一人景象，确信自己从刚才的语句中听出了些欢快的意味。

而此时另一边回到实验室里的Savitar，事实上并不似他想象中的那样充满愉悦。

Barry被暂时安置在了管道监狱里，留守在S.T.A.R. Lab的小队其余成员们和他之间却发生了一点儿不大不小的摩擦。脑力增强仪的贴片只剩下了一个，可Iris无论如何都不放心让他孤身一人进入Barry的大脑。

“没有多少时间了，”Savitar抱着手臂将自己靠在了桌沿的扶手上，手指无意识地在胳膊上轻敲，“你们都听见他说了什么，你们想让Barry回来，我也想让他恢复神智。这是我们之前协商好的，如今又有什么可犹豫的？”

饶是Cisco没能拉住愤怒的Iris，急促的话语飞快地从这位女士口中蹦了出来，“我是他的妻子，我当然有信心能把他带回来。”

“就像你之前说过的那样，我们之间本就没有信任，谁知道你的那番说辞是不是编造出来的借口？”Iris言辞激烈地发出了质疑，“就连Thawne至今都还在时间线上乱窜，我又怎么知道你是不是还有什么想要威胁我们的诡计？”

“第一，你不知道你是在面对着什么，”Savitar说，“我就直说了，你承受不了血魔那种阴暗的情绪。我不介意你去送死，但这样对我来说太过浪费时间。”

“第二，时间悖论并不是那么简单就能被破解的。”他打断了Iris几乎就要脱口而出的某个以F开头的单词，以更为强硬的语气说了下去。“你问问Barry，不，哪怕就是Cisco，他都能给你一个更为细致的解答。”他的声音里带着严肃，却参杂着轻微的烦躁，“我确实是被神速力派来的——如果不是的话我哪怕一秒都不想呆在这里谢谢——它说过，这是只有我能做到的事。我不拿这种事情开玩笑，West-Allen。我和神速力之间……是有过一些矛盾，不过比起你们来说，我的确能对它产生更多的信任。”

是缺口打开的声音暂时中断了这场毫无意义的争吵，Frost和另一个看上去眼熟的女孩架着负伤的Joe出现在了表层控制室的中央。就算是Frost提前跟Joe打过招呼，对方在看向他的时候脸上还是仿佛写满了“离Cecile和我女儿远一点”这几个大字。

Savitar挑起眉向他颔首致意，在大家手忙脚乱地将他搀扶到隔壁病床上的时候独自停留在原地，直到突然响起的另一个声音将他从思索中拽回现实。

“Hi，”是那个可以操控电磁的Allegra，不知道什么时候从隔壁那个喧闹的房间中退了出来，正充满好奇地望着他，“那个……介意我问问你是谁吗？”

“我和Barry……有那么一点点的联系，当然这你应该能看得出来。”他斟酌了一会儿，最后这么说道，示意了一下自己那张与Barry Allen有着一半相似的面孔，他不介意同这位对他没什么恶意的年轻人聊聊，“具体的部分有机会你可以亲自去问他，你的boss就算了，她大概只会说我的坏话。”

“Savitar！”Iris的声音突兀地插了进来，“Allegra，过来。”

Savitar对着身旁的女孩眨了眨眼睛。

除了依旧在对Joe进行后续治疗的Frost，其余的众人再次聚集到了一起，一时相顾无言。

最终是之前在一旁等候多时的Cecile在此刻打破了表层控制室里僵硬的局面，走上来站到了Savitar的身边。

他垂下头，等待着对方的发言，却望进了她那充满真挚的眼睛。

“我感受的出来，你是真心的，”她说，握住了他垂在一旁的手，“不管是什么目标指引你来到这里，我很感谢你为拯救Barry作出的努力。”

这位拥有着读心能力的女士完成了最后的宣判。

**“我相信你。”**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逻辑请勿深思
> 
> OOC严重 慎入
> 
> 事实证明万字也写不完608一集的剧情（捂脸

黑暗。寒冷。

这两个词构成了Savitar现在仅存的感想。他不知道自己究竟走了多久，此间的一切皆为虚无，极端的寂静与记忆中的私语交错在一起，就算是用上了超级速度，也只有远方逐渐亮起的光晕证明了他的前行。

能在光源处找到Barry倒是并没有让他感到太过吃惊。穿梭于中城的超级英雄就如同一道猩红色的闪电，给众人带来爱与希望，他的确承认这个，只是Barry Allen这个姓名里包含着的那些东西，早就不再与他有所瓜葛。

但那是暗淡的光芒，惨白到几近熄灭，肩负整座城市的闪电侠此时却蜷缩在角落里，遍布全身的黑色粘液如藤蔓般将他禁锢在地，浅色的衬衫上满是折痕与划开的口子，内里露出的皮肤与暗沉的束缚互相交叠，看上去竟有一种诡异的美感。

“Savitar.”对方在听到响动后抬起来，声音里还带着点鼻音和掩饰很好的哭腔。Barry的脸颊透着一层挣扎过后的粉色，眼眶周围还有着一圈色泽更深的薄红，在昏暗的光芒之中，下方还未干透的水光呈现出一点儿湿润的痕迹。

Savitar一时间觉得自己仿佛进错了片场。

“Hi, Barry.” 他清了清嗓子，在停顿了半晌之后，又挂起一个古怪的笑来：“不管这个究竟是谁的想法……看上去还挺有创意的。”

Barry恼怒地瞪了他一眼，但配合着现今的场景，这个眼神完全没有显现出丝毫的威慑力。他听见自己本体干涩中带着嘶哑的嗓音：“我没在危机里见过你。”

“我很快就走了，”Savitar回答道，俯下身开始试图将囚禁着Barry的粘液拨开，“我只是为了你而来。”

他的最后一个音节突兀地顿住了，伸出的掌心接触到了微凉的肌肤，那些液体对他来说就像是处在另一个空间，他甚至无法感受到它们的存在。他眨了眨眼，指尖顺着对方的胳膊向上划去，惹得Barry发出一计不满的轻哼。

“但看上去你得试着凭着自己的力量挣脱了。”他收回了手，做出了一个“爱莫能助”的手势。

身前的Barry叹了口气，在尴尬地几秒对视后又再次开了口，声音很轻，却包含了揉杂的情感与脆弱。

“我不想死。”

“当然，没人会想死，”Savitar在他身侧撑着看不见的墙壁坐下，“即使是我……也会有着对生存的渴望。这也是为什么我现在会在这里。不过你干得不错，不是吗，你早就察觉了我带了抑制手铐，甚至还反向控制了血魔。”

“可我的力量还不足以完全挣脱他的控制，”Barry说，“有那么一秒，我是真的相信了他。”

沉默在这处不见边际地空间里蔓延。Savitar几次试着张开了嘴，却又在开口之时迟疑地停下了。

“Barry，也许你的确擅长与人谈话，但对于作为Savitar的我来说，”他最后说，“……我不知道。”他有些烦躁地用手指敲打着身侧的地面，“神速力说‘只有我能救你’，可老实说，这听起来不像是我能做到的事。‘拯救他人’已经很久不是我所追求的东西了。我最后的记忆还停留在枪声响起的那一瞬间，我甚至还没有来得及回顾我的失败，你这两年的记忆又被强硬地灌进了我的脑子里。”

“对不——”

“闭嘴，”Savitar将后脑勺抵在了身后的墙壁上，“我不会说世界上的确还有很多美好的事情这种鬼话，好吧，对你来说确实有，我没结过婚，也从没有过孩子。”他闭了闭眼，如同曾确切在他身上经历过一般，属于Barry的那些记忆对他来说真实到可怕，“Nora是吧，是个好名字，但我感受过的所有美好都停留在作为Barry Allen的时候。而你还是他。那些拥有和失去，也许这就是作为Barry Allen的命运，随便吧。”

“你会被很多人铭记，Barry，甚至还会有一个属于自己的博物馆，”也许是对方的情绪感染了他，Savitar在此时竟也感受到了几分低落，“而我呢，你只在神速力里和需要我的装备时才想起我。”

明明自己深陷困境的Barry居然还有闲情来关心另一人的喜怒。“对不起，”他又重申了一遍道歉，“你知道的，发生了很多的事——”

“是是是，伟大的Barry Allen当然有自己的生活。”

“那你呢？”

“什么？”

“你的未来，有什么规划吗，”Barry说，“既然神速力解决了你的‘小问题’。”

Savitar却像是在骤然间失了声，在沉默了一会儿后才再次发出一道轻声的叹息：“我不知道。”他侧过头看向对方，Barry身上的光亮比起最初的景象增添了几分暖意，“ **我想我会离开，然后永远不再回来。** 也许这里的确是我的起源，但中城早就不再是我的归宿了。”

他垂下头，目光无意识地盯着自己搭在腿间的手指，在迟疑了半晌后，最终还是任由那句在舌尖上滚过几遍的话语脱口而出：“ **Barry Allen，也许我并没有想象中的那么恨你。** ”

“谢谢，”他的本体像是笑了，Savitar几乎确信自己听见了气流震动的声音，“That means a lot.”

他向Barry身边靠过去了一点儿，注意到了缠绕在对方小臂上的粘液有着缓慢消退的迹象。他歪着脑袋思索了几秒，又像是想到了些什么，“对了，Allegra问起了我。也许在未来的某一天，你可以向她解答一下我们之间的联系。”

“我会的，”Barry答应了下来，“她是个好孩子。”

“等等……”Savitar在转念间意识到了其中的关联，“光子发射器，粒子加速器，Allegra……”

两人对视了一眼，异口同声地说出了自己的想法：“紫外线！”

“Well，看上去我们找到怎么拯救全城人的方法了。”年长些的时间残余扯了扯嘴角，皱眉看向对方身上还残留大半的网状液体，“但是你……操，我真的不擅长这个。”

他猛然地站起身来，在Barry反过来的安慰声中（那句“你尽力了”对于目前的状况毫无帮助，谢谢），徒劳地尝试着将目前的局面理顺。他在周围亮起来的一小片地面上不住地来回踱步，“Shit，我不太确定你整个意识空间具体是怎么操作的，但我在这里接收不了你的记忆了。在我进来之前血魔已经带着他的大军堵在S.T.A.R. Lab门前了……你觉得你的小队还能坚持多久？”

Savitar在Barry身前停了下来。“我不能肯定现实中究竟过去了多久，”他的声音里带着严厉与尖锐，却混杂进一点点不易觉察的自暴自弃，“你要是再不出来，不要说危机了，你所珍视的一切，你的妻子、未出世的孩子、你的小队成员们、甚至是你心爱的整座城市，都将会在今夜化为乌有。就算你会注定走向死亡，你也绝不会留下满地狼藉。相信我，你成功了。”

**“因为你是Barry Allen。”**

纠缠在身上的黑色“绳索”们于几个呼吸间就犹如浪潮般退去、减淡消亡。

是了，Barry Allen所关心的，永远不会是他本身的命运。

他明白的。

但在这一刻，盛放的暖色光芒炽烈的将两人包围之时，他久违地感受到了一点儿属于过去的冲动。

Savitar闭上了眼，将满嘴的苦涩咽回肚里。

即使曾是如此的努力，他究竟又得到了些什么呢。

到头来，他依旧还是那个一无所有的自己。


End file.
